


The Slender Child

by MissAn0nymus



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAn0nymus/pseuds/MissAn0nymus





	1. Chapter 1

“Rose, Em, come on, this is lame.” I sigh, following my best friends into the woods, the fall air nice and crisp. “Just because someone  _ said _ we could summon a spirit, you instantly jump on it?”

 

“Shut up, you know it won’t work, don’t worry.” Emily bumps my thigh with her hip, the shorty.

 

“I don’t know, with the  _ killer _ on the loose, OOOOH.” Rose says, ‘spookily’.

 

“Whatever, if you wanna get killed, that’s fine, but if  _ I  _ get killed, Imma haunt your asses.” I point at them. We slowly come across the cabin we had discovered a while ago, a broken down little hut, taken back by the land, near an almost impenetrable wall of trees. Beautiful, really.

 

Sitting on the floor we’d cleared off, Em takes a Ouija board out of her backpack, Rose taking candles and a lighter out of hers, and I take the 3 canisters of salt from mine. We set the game and candles up, and I’m about to draw the circle of salt, when I hear a voice.

 

“... Swear to god, he’d better pray I don’t find him! He knows better than to give me wrong info!” I put the can on the ground and creep over to the window, shushing and ushering my amigas. What the actual fuck? So… 2 guys, 20 feet away, one 6’ and one 5’ 6’ isn’t that weird, but one has axes strapped to his back, and one has a smile carved into his face.

 

“G-G-Give him a break, m-man. It’s not th-th-that bad.” The shorter one stutters.

 

“I’ll give him a break, alright! I’ll break his arm!” He laughs psychotically.

 

“L-L-Let’s just g-go.” The small one walks towards the wall of trees, and they open up for him.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Rose exclaims. I clamp my hand over her mouth and pull them away from the men’s line of sight. I pull my Swiss out of my pocket, opening it, ready to fight.

 

Several seconds pass, and I think,  _ Maybe we’re in the clear? _ Nope. When I peek around the edge of the window frame a pair of dark eyes, singed around the edges, is looking back.

 

“Run!” I shoot my hand out, hitting his nose with the palm of my hand. I try to turn and run with my chosen family, only for my wrist to be grasped and pulled, knocking me off course and out the window, and onto the creep, making us both tumble to the ground. I roll away, just as a knife stabs the ground where I was.

 

I kick in his general direction, momentarily triumphant when it makes contact with, I assume, his chest, only to be ripped away when the same hand that had grabbed my wrist, grabs my ankle, pulling me towards him. 2 feet down, he lunges on top of me, grabbing my throat, and squeezing, strangling me, as his knife is somewhere in the mess of leaves to the left of us. My fingers claw at his, desperate to find air, finding none. As a last resort, I slash forwards, barely grazing his eye, but enough to shock him into releasing me. I scoot back and grab a handful of leaves, flinging them towards his face and running in the direction I’d seen the girls run, only to have him grab my foot again. I land with an  _ OOF! _ , winded of whatever oxygen I’d gotten in the few seconds I was up.

 

“Holy crap.” I wheeze, scrambling to get away. Once I get going, I don’t stop, not until I see Em and Rose… bloodied and on the ground, but only Em with her head, crab walking away from the axe murderer. “HEY!” I scream at him, sprinting, not stopping, even when he lifts the newer of the 2 axes to swing.

 

A foot away, I slide, the foliage lessening friction, sending me into his legs and out from under him before he lands on me. I dart over to Em, helping her up and using myself as a human shield. “Back. The fuck. Off.” I pant, the past 5 minutes the most intense workout of my life.

 

He runs at me, ready for me to do anything(most likely). I let out a battle cry and dart towards him, ready to get my hands bloody, only to feel a blunt object cave in the back of my skull, knocking me unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake, my face is against something soft and firm. I open my eyes, groaning, finding myself over the shoulder of someone in a white hoodie with red… splotches on it. “What…?” I mumble, lifting my head a little, seeing the shorter man dragging Emily by the meat of her arm, her hands tied behind her back.

 

“Princess awake?” He pinches my butt, making me squirm, which Em sees.

 

“Erin!” She calls out, smiling contagiously.

 

“Hey.” I respond, smiling back, despite my headache. He steps up some stairs and opens a door, walking for several minutes before opening another, and dumping me on the floor. I immediately stand up and punch him in the face, saying, “Who gave you the right?” only for him to get punched in the gut, causing me to double over, and my nose to come in contact with the psycho’s knee.

 

He pushes me and slams the door, locking it from the outside. I jiggle the handle and push on the door, seeing if I can open it. Nope. I look around the room, it basically being an empty broom closet. I feel myself up, looking for anything that can be used as a weapon, but I only have my mp3 and earbuds.

 

_ Fuck _ , I think, leaning my back against the rear of the 'room’. Further down the hall I hear a squeak and a door slam, signalling Em in a similar situation as I.

 

I wait in this position, waiting for the door to open so I can kick them and get Emily, when I hear voices. One is the joker reject, and the other is… static.

 

“But they're for LJ.”

 

“I do not care, we have discussed this. No kidnap victims kept here.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts. Deal with them.” That line makes my blood turn cold. “They are to be-”

 

I pound on the door, screaming at the men. “I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD, IF YOU TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON HER HEAD, I'LL CASTRATE YOU!” I have incredible volume, so me screaming is LOUD.

 

“-treated as guests, Jeffrey.”

 

“Wait, what?” Both me and 'Jeffrey’ ask.

 

“You heard right. You are to treat them with the utmost respect and kindness.”

 

“Um, so offense, Slendy, but can't you just ground me, or something?”

 

“No, you wouldn't learn your lesson.”

 

I hear a huff and footsteps. When the door opens I deliver a swift kick to his abdomen and run past, immediately going for the door handle a few yards down. I yank it open and pull Emily out. “Run.” I say, dragging her along, when the hallway ends and we’re suddenly in a large room, a faceless man in a suit in the middle.

 

“Hi.” I address… them, running past as my other half starts screaming at the faceless man. Suddenly a tendril is wrapped around my waist, effortlessly picking me, and when I look over, Emily, up, disconnecting us.

 

“OH MY GOD, WE’RE GONNA DIE!” She screams, squirming from the tentacle.

 

“You aren’t going to die, Emilia.” The garbled voice says, succesfully relaxing her.

 

“We’re… not?” She goes still, looking at them.

 

“Of course not, didn’t you hear their conversation?” I sass lovingly at the girl I had grown to love as a sister.

 

“N-No.”

 

“He wants Joker-Reject to wait on us hand and foot for not listening to… it…” I gesture towards ‘Slendy’ at the end.

 

“How did you hear that? I didn’t and I was closer.”

 

I shrug, not noticing the tip of the tendril moving my hair off of my neck until it grazes my skin. “What are you doing?” I slap the thing away.

 

“Your birthmark…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“My daughter had one exactly like it.”

 

My eyes widen and I pull the FUCK THAT card. “Nope! What does this look like, some sort of fanfiction?!”

 

He puts us down, clearly as surprised as me.

 

“Ah, Jeffrey, ready to escort our guests to their rooms?” It… He? Asks Jeffrey.

 

“Room. I’m not leaving her side.” I move my body in front of hers instinctively.

 

“Fine, blank face, and for the last time, it’s Jeff.” Jeff turns to us. “Follow me.”

 

I cross my arms. “What if I don’t want to?”

 

“I WILL carry you.” He threatens.

 

I scoff. “Please! The only reason you won last time was because you hit me from behind!”

 

“Just fucking follow me.” He turns to me. “Unless you’re a chicken.”

 

I narrow my eyes. “Never.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

Once everyone is settled in for dinner, once the food is set in front of us, once everyone starts eating, I get asked a question from the man in the blue mask.

 

“So, what's your names.” He asks between bites of… meat.

 

“Erin and Emily. Nice to meet you…”

 

“Jack.” We shake hands from across the table. “So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?”

 

I chuckle. “My friends were convinced they could talk to a spirit.”

 

“You didn’t think you could?”

 

I shrug. “That WAS our plan until those 2 dipshits went and killed Rose.” I glare daggers at the other end of the table, where Jeff and ‘Toby’ are sitting.

 

“HE killed her.” Jeff pointed.

 

“Don’t care, still hate you.” I state simply, taking another bite of the pasta that had been placed in front of me several minutes ago.

 

A chorus of  _ OOOOOOOOOOH _ s emanates from over half the… people at the table.

 

“Want some ice for that burn, oh wait!” ‘BEN’ backs me up.

 

“AYYYYE!” Emily fistbumps BEN, probably besties now.

 

“I’m going to bed, later Gryffindorks.” Jeff stands to leave.

 

“Mind if I Slytherin?” I say suggestively, unable to keep the grin from my face.

 

“Fuck that, I’m McGONEagle.” He says before leaving.

 

I turn to the others at the table. “Guilty pleasure of his?”

 

“More like guiltless, if you ask me.” The monochrome clown next to me responds.

 

“Hey, I’m a Dumbledork, too, there’s nothing wrong with it.” I defend my fandom.

 

He raises his hands on foux defence. A small  _ ahem _ can be heard from Emma. I shift my eyes to hers. ‘I’m tired,’ she mouths.

 

“Well, my good people, I shall wish you adoo.” I bow, take her elbow, and walk to ‘our’ room.

 

“So glad to sleep.” She mutters and flops face down on the bed further from the door.

 

“How are you liking getting waited on hand and foot?”

 

“Mm’f mood!” (It’s good!) She responds from the mattress.

 

“You realise that once Jeff’s punishment is complete, they're probably gonna kill us?”

 

“Mwrap.” (Crap)


	4. Chapter 4

I hear a knock and immediately shoot up in bed, hair flipping as I look at my friend’s sleeping figure. The knocking continues and I push the covers off, making my way to the door. I open it and come face to chest with Slenderman. I look up, craning a little to see his ‘face’.

 

“Hey,” I mumble, still half asleep.

 

“Hello, Erin. How did you sleep?”

 

“Fine, I guess. What are you doing so early?” I yawn.

 

“I wanted to discuss our current situation.”

 

“And that couldn’t wait until 4?” I gesture to the digital clock on the table between the beds. “Not even 3?”

 

“I’m sorry, everyone is usually out now, so-”

 

“Out as in killing and stuff, right?” He nods his head. I sigh. “Alright, let’s talk.”

 

“Follow me.” He suddenly walks off.

 

“Ever heard of please?” I mutter under my breath. I follow him into an office like room with a warm, homey atmosphere. I sit in one of the 2 chairs across from him.

 

“Tell me about yourself.”

 

_ This guy. What if I just lie? Nah, he’d probably be able to tell. What's his deal anyway? _ “Well, my name is Erin Toftegaard, I’m 16, I like music and literature, um… I’m on honor roll?” I offer. “My best friend is Emma, my mom’s name is Natalee…”

 

“How is she?” He asks.

 

_ Living in a crack house working 3 jobs to support us, 1 of which is prostitution, while I work 1, just so I’ll be able to go to college. _ “She’s healthy.”

 

“You do realise I can hear thoughts?”

 

_ Fuck _ . “No, I did not. Are you really my father?”

 

“I do believe so, yes.” He says simply with a nod.

 

“Then that makes me half…” I gesture at him, not knowing what species he is. He nods. “Does that mean  _ I _ can read minds?”

 

“Considering you heard me scold Jeffery from inside a soundproof room, I’d say yes.”

 

“That’s fucking cool.” Suddenly I can’t help but remember Joe, the abusive douchebag that my mother married. How he would always beat her, then me, if she didn’t last long enough, and if he was drunk and she was unconscious, how he would go into my room at night and…

 

“Excuse me.” He just fucking disappeared! I sit there in disbelief for a moment before getting back up and heading to bed, wanting at least another 2 hours of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

 

“No way, I’m totally beating you!” I lift my head and see Emily and BEN facing a tv.

 

“In your dreams!” I see a flash of controller over her head.

 

“Please, my dreams can’t be comprehended by a dead head like you!”

 

“And I was made from a videogame!”

 

“Boo, you have no idea who you’re playing with.”

 

“Neither do you, sexy.”

 

“What are you doing?” I ask, getting up.

 

“Kicking his ass!” She teases in his ear.

 

“Like hell.” He scoffs and pounds the buttons, almost beating her.

 

“You DO realise that she’s the state gaming champ?” I sit next to them on the wood floor.

 

“Yeah, you’re gonna go DOWN!” She creams him using a tempest variation.

 

“NO WAY!” He gapes at the screen. “HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!”

 

“Boom, bitch.” She drops the controller with a  _ THUD _ and crosses her arms, a smirk covering her naturally light red lips. I stick my fist out and she bumps it, still grinning at BEN’s shocked expression.

 

A knock sounds, interrupting our bonding session. I walk over and pull it open, getting an arms full of clothes, both old and new; mine, Emily's, and the store's. “He wanted you to have these.” He walks away.

 

“Jackass.” I kick the door shut and drop the pile next to her. “Apparently, we're staying a while.”

 

Later, after a morning of wandering the mansion, I run into Jeff again. “I need money.”

 

“Why?”

 

I roll my eyes. “Because, unlike everyone else I've met here so far, I menstruate, and so does Emily.” I put a hand on my hip, waiting for him to cough up.

 

He sighs and hands a 20 over.

 

“Thanks, sexy.” I turn and leave, his expression priceless.

 

I exit the building and into the fresh fall air, walking towards the mini forest within the magic ring of trees. When I reach the wall, it opens wide for me. I make my way through the thick forest, the leaves crunching underfoot as I make my way to the nearest convenience store. Once there I purchase the necessary tampons and make my way to the place I call home.

 

I open the door to Danielle, his arms immediately encircling my waist.

 

“You’re home!” He cries out.

 

“Yeah, I am. I just have to grab some things and then we're going away from here.” I lean down and cup his cheek. “ Don't let Joe know, okay?”

 

He nods, then runs to the closet to grab my suitcase, his as well, apparently. I go to my room and carefully put my computer away in the bottom of it, surrounding it by clothes on all sides.

 

“Where do y-you think your going, slut?” Joe’s voice enters my room, drunk.

 

I tense up and turn around, facing my step father. “To my Dad’s. I found him.”

 

“What? You can’t go. I won’t let you.” He swings drunkenly at me, me ducking easily.

 

“Please, I don’t want to fight.” I say, not in the mood for a beating.

 

Seeming less drunk than I initially thought, he back hands me easily, and I don’t have the emotional energy to fight, him drunkenly sending his foot into my back repeatedly, as I remain still in the fetal position.

 

“Stop, please.” I barely manage.

 

He stops for a moment, only to straddle me, his hardness pressing up against my thigh. “I’m going to en-enjoy this.”

  
  


“Please,” I say, barely above a whisper.

 

His cold laugh sends chills down my spine. “Please what? Fuck you so hard you can hardly breathe? Okay.” He undoes his belt and binds my hands together, rolling me on my back.

 

“Ghah!” He grunts, a figure now behind him, blurry from my tears.

 

His muscular form slumps down in me, knife jutting from his back. I blink away the tears, them streaming down my face. Jeffrey. “Jeff, h-how did you-”

 

His arms engulf me. “It’s okay. You’ll be okay.” He pulls back and undoes the belt, pulling me in close for another tight embrace. “Why didn’t you fight?”

 

“He *SNIFF* told me he’d kill my mom and brother. I’d die for them.” I say from the coddle.

 

“He isn’t dead, I stabbed him in the lung, so he went into shock. I’m bringing you guys back to the mansion. He has roughly an hour.” He releases me, but I pull him in close again.

 

“Don’t leave me.” I whisper, clinging to the front of his hoodie.

 

Many minutes pass before I release him, per his request of, “It's time to go.” to which I comply.

 

I wipe away my tears and stand up, grabbing my nearly packed suitcase and plastic drug store bag.

 

I grab my chargers and shove them in the bag.


	6. Chapter 6

It takes approximately 30 minutes to get back to Slender mansion. When we arrive, Jeff drags the body down the flight of stairs to the basement, letting the head hit each step as it slides.

 

“LJ, I got a surprise for you!” He calls out, not even breaking a sweat as I would, dragging a body 4 miles for nearly 45 minutes.

 

“What's up?” He asks, taking a sip of red liquid, hopefully just really old red guah or really watered down tomato soup. He notices my pink cheeks. “Erin, you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just make sure he suffers.” I say, heading back upstairs, Jeff following a moment later.

 

“He knows the gist, like you requested.” He says, placing a hand on my still hurting shoulder, which I shrink away from. “Let's get you out of those clothes… then burn them.”

 

I nod and follow him to my room, him shutting the door behind us. We stand in the middle of the room, his back facing the door.

 

“Arms up.” He states.

 

“What?” I'm confused.

 

“From what you told me, you could have broken bones, so you shouldn't be doing this by yourself. Arms up.” He says again, more sternly this time.

 

I comply, lifting my arms as high as they can go, barely to my chest.

 

“That'll have to do.” He lifts the Hem of my shirt, much to my distaste, and over my head. “What are these?” He demands, referring to my self harm scars and cuts.

 

“Nothing, leave it be.” I say, smacking his hand away as he gently traces it with his thumb.

 

“No. You shouldn’t hurt yourself.” He says. “Look, we need to tell Slendy what happened, he can heal you, and-”

 

“Bite me!” I interrupt, shoving him away.

 

He grabs my arm and brings it to his mouth, sinking his teeth into me, a gentle bite considering.

 

“Ow!” I smack him, him pulling away and glowering at me.

 

“You said to bite you!” He says back, equally as loud.

 

“Just help my into my shirt.” I complain, him listening. He gets my shirt on, his hand ending up on my face. He pulls away just as there’s a knock on the door.

 

I sit down on the scarlet sheeted bed, Jeff answering the door.

 

“He wants to see- Erin, what are you doing in his shirt? In his room? On his bed?!”

 

“I needed help changing.” I say bluntly.

 

“Oh… oh, okay.” His black and white complection turns a light shade of pink.

 

“What did he ask for?” I inquire.

 

“You, Erin.”

 

I nod and follow him downstairs.

 

He opens the door for me, the blood splattered walls a good clue that this is a torture chamber.

 

“Erin, please, please help me.” He whimpered, looking pathetic, naked and bound on the table.

 

“Now, why would I do that?” I ask him, arms crossed.

 

He pales. “B-Because you’re a good girl, you listen.” He stutters slightly.

 

I pick up a knife. “People change, especially if you change them.” I stab him in the foot, twisting after he lets out a cry of pain.

 

“Erin, please!”

 

“Please what?! Please fuck you up so bad you won’t be able to breathe? ALRIGHT!” I grab the handle of the knife again and yank it towards me, tearing flesh and nicking his bone.

 

When I finish I reek of blood and sweat, slowly killing him a workout. I look at the clown next to me. “Time for the professional to do his work.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

I go back to where we dropped Danielle off, with BEN and Em.

 

“Ah, no, you beat me, I can’t believe you beat me!” Em starts tickling the young boy, BEN in close pursuit.

 

“AH,HAH, NO, STOP IT, I’M GONNA PEE!” He shouts.

 

“Okay guys, let him breathe.” I say, leaning against the door frame.

 

“Sissy!” He runs up to me and gives my a BIG hug.”You’re still here!”

 

“Always and forever.” I hug him back, saying.

 

“Why are you wearing Jeff’s shirt-*gasp* are you 2 a couple?!”

 

“NO.” Both me and Jeff glare at him, me smiling soon after. “But wouldn't you, I mean, look at him!” I, very obviously, look him up and down, taking into account the thickness of his arms and legs.

 

“You have a point.” BEN says.

 

“You got that right.” Says Em.

 

I can’t help but giggle with her at the shocked expression on his face.


End file.
